1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning arrangements, and more particularly to an economical air cooling arrangement wherein a conventional window mountable type air cooling and dehumidifying unit is connected directly to the return air system of a conventional forced air heating arrangement, so the blower of the furnace can deliver the cool air to the living rooms of the house through the air delivery system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,682,757, 2,702,994, 2,724,578, 2,804,816, 2,960,924, 3,225,561.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an air cooling arrangement for a house wherein the cool air discharge opening of a conventional window mountable type air cooling and dehumidifying unit is connected by a conduit directly to the air return system, so the furnace blower can deliver cool air to the house through the air delivery system.